That’s What Friends Are For
by The Mominator
Summary: Good times and bad, it’s nice to know that you have friends that will go out of their way, to not only help you but protect you as well.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello there New tricks fan. I was given the word that the show will continue for at least for another two years. YEAH…..hope I get to see them as you all do.

Here I am with another angst-filled fic. Man I love those…..anyway, hope you enjoy….Oh one more thing I am a BIG fan of happy endings.

**Chapter One**

**Gerry's Flat  
2 a.m. Saturday Morning**

His cell phone rings and it wakes him from a sound sleep. "Bollocks," he bellows as he fumbles for the phone that keeps ringing. "Finally," he says as he removes it from the table beside the bed. "What!" He rolls his eyes, "I mean hello."

"_Gerry, its Sandra."_

"Sandra," he frowns, "You have any idea what time it is?" He has to look at the clock because he has no idea what time it is.

"_Yes, No, I'm sorry. Could I….I mean,"_ he can hear her sniffle.

He sits up in the bed as he flips on the light, "Sandra, what's the matter, where are you?"

"_I….I'm sitting in my car, outside your flat."_

"Outside, in your car? Why? What's happened?"

_I'm not really sure."_

He frowns as he removes the phone from his ear, _she's not sure? Is she drunk? _He shakes his head to remove the thought_. Nah, she did say she had a date tonight, with that bloke, John McAdam's. Or, should I say Commander McAdam's,_ "I'll be right down, or would you rather just come up."

"_Can you come down?" _Once again, he can hear her sniffle.

"Sure."

"_Gerry,"_ she speaks his name faintly as he attempts to close the phone.

"I'm here, Sandra, I'm here."

"_Don't hang up the phone." _He shrugs his shoulders as he removes himself from his bed, slipping into a pair of wore out jeans and a blue t-shirt. "_Gerry."_

"Yes Sandra," he raises his voice to be certain that she can hear him. "I'm opening the door now."

The window to the driver's side of the car is open and the sight of her is a bit of shock, her eyes are red from crying and he can see a bruise just starting to develop on the side of her face. He opens the door as she turns her face away. Lightly he takes a hold of her arm to assist her in exiting the vehicle. "My God Sandra, what the hell happened?"

She looks down and he follows her gaze, one of her shoes is missing. She raises her head and speaks softly, they are less then three inches from one another and he can smell the faint odor of alcohol, not overpowering but she has had a few. "As I said before, I'm not really sure."

Rather then continuing to interrogate her on the sidewalk, he escorts her upstairs. Once inside his flat he asks again, "Sandra," he speaks her name softly. "What happened? Who did this to you?"

She places her shaking hands into the pockets of her jacket, "Gerry drink, please."

"Whisky alright?"

"Perfect."

He hands her a small glass filled to the rim. She takes the glass from him and takes a short sip, then immediately sets it on the table. She can feel him staring. _Hell why wouldn't he? I woke up the poor fellow in the middle of the_ _night._ She looks up and the concern on his face is comforting. _He looks_ _pretty good for someone who just woke up_, she chuckles softly to herself.

She picks up the whisky filled glass and takes another short sip, she then takes a seat on the couch; keeping her head down she speaks the name, "John McAdam's." She hears a slight gasp, "You know Gerry," she lifts her head to meet his gaze. "I always prided myself in believing that I could take care of myself, but he was so strong." She lightly pats the side of her face, "He had me on the floor before I could even object to his advances." The tears return to her eyes, she wipes them away trying her best not to cry. Gerry sits beside her on the couch and quickly but gently places his arm around her shoulder. He sits back and she falls in place. She snuggles in feeling safe and secure. She continues her tale. "I had a few drinks at dinner and a few after dinner," she pauses for a moment shaking her head, still in disbelief of the events of this evening, "At ah, at his place. The evening was going along great, we talked and laughed, it was very nice then all of a sudden, he seemed to change. It happened so fast," she sits up removing herself from his grasp. "He became demanding and scary, it was as if his brain turned a knob, ok now I have you exactly where I want you and you are mine." She sits back and he places his arm once again around her shoulder, squeezing her ever so gently. She takes a quick glance up and he is facing forward. "He hit me when I was on the floor, I tried to fight back but he was too strong."

Sandra begins to cry, Gerry squeezes her ever so gently, he speaks for the first time, "How did you get away?"

"His phone rang and when he looked up he let go of my arms, I pushed him off and ran out the door. I guess I left my shoe behind."

"You have to report this, Sandra." He says sternly.

"No!" she exclaims as she sits up, "I can't," she stands and turns to face him. "If I report this I'll lose everything." He remains sitting looking up at her, mostly to give her the feeling of superiority, "Everything I've worked for," she shakes her head, "No Gerry."

"Everything? As in your job." He says the word sarcastically.

"Yeah well what the hell else do I have Gerry, huh? I'm not exactly young anymore, well," she takes a quick sip of whisky, "Younger than you anyway."

He shakes his head as he smirks, he wants to comment on the remark but in reality, she is right. He stands, "I'm calling this in."

She grabs a hold of his arm, "Don't Gerry, not yet, I don't have any proof." He turns to face her, "It's his word against mine."

"This isn't the sixties Sandra," he fixes his eyes on her scanning her from head to toe, "I mean look at you."

"Yes and he could say that I became violent due to my consumption of alcohol and I attacked him first. Who out of the two of us has a better record, huh?" She rubs her eyes, "I shouldn't have driven there."

He frowns, "You mean that son of a bitch asked you to pick him up?"

She nods her head, "Yes, he said his car was in repair."

Gerry runs his fingers through his mused up hair as he resumes his place on the couch, "So," he shrugs his shoulders, "We just forget about this," he shakes his head, "I can't."

"Don't do anything foolish, or heroic, Gerry. That man has the power to put your balls in a sling and toss them into the river."

Gerry crosses his arms as he sits back on the couch, "I'm not afraid of him, Sandra," he says defiantly, almost child like.

"I didn't say you were." She expels a long breath as she resumes her spot on the couch next to him, lifting her gaze to the ceiling. "I think I came here so you would go and beat the shit out of him. But we have to be smart about this." She sits up, "You and the guys have to help me get that prick."

Gerry flashes a smile as he sits back and stretches out his legs. "No problem." He reaches for her hand and she gives it willingly, "Sandra?"

"No Gerry," she squeezes his hand. "He didn't get that far."

…**.That is all for now....**

…**.Be back soon….**

…**.The Mominator....**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"You can stay here for the night," he tugs gently on her hand. "I mean till the sun comes up," he looks toward the window. "Which should be in a few hours."

"Thanks Gerry, I...." She pulls her hand away so she can cover her face, "Why?" she exclaims, "Why would he do that to me?" she asks through soft sobs, although she knows the answer. Gerry opens his mouth to respond however Sandra beats him to it, "You know why Gerry, because he can, he knows that he can get away with it."

"No," Gerry shakes his head, "No he can't Sandra," he places his hand on to her chin, turning her head slowly to face him, in his most commanding yet soft tone he says, "We won't let him."

Tears streak down her face as she reaches over and places her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. The warmth and security she feels from him makes her feel that yes, he will take care of her, not that she needs to be taken care of, but it's nice to know that he and of course the other two dinosaurs are there for her. But he is no dinosaur, she thinks as she looks up at him. Thinking only of him, not of her current situation. He is a man of morals who has had his share of bad luck throughout his life but has weathered through it, never losing sight of what is right. Perhaps his past has made him stronger. Three ex-wives and four daughters and of course little Gerry to care for, he goes out of his way to always be there for them and now it seems that he has taken on another person to add to his list of benefactors, not of the monetary kind, the loving and responsible kind. He will be there to not only protect her but without asking he will go out of their way to help her.

He does not tire from holding her, rubbing her back for comfort. She rests her head on his shoulder, never wanting to let go.

Exactly when each one fell asleep, neither is sure. But the pain in their backs wakes them. "Shit," he says as he stretches his body forward placing his hands behind his aching back.

"Gerry," Sandra removes her sleeping arm from under his body. "Damnit Gerry, get up!" She exclaims.

In a defensive tone he says, "Sorry, sorry."

"No," she says exasperated with herself, "Don't, don't apologize that was rude of me."

"No," he stretches as he stands, "It wasn't rude."

"Yes it was," she pauses as she adjusts her position on the couch. "I do that a lot don't I? Speak to you like that?"

"I can handle it Sandra."

"I know that Gerry, Jesus I'm trying to apologize to you."

Sandra has a feeling that she comes to him for support and help yet in the past she has constantly belittled him with snide remarks, usually in a friendly sort of way but now all those remarks have come flowing back. Though none of them are of a cruel nature, she now feels guilty.

"You spoke your mind, the things you said were never cruel, hell I probably deserved some," he raises his index finger in the air, "Some of them."

"It is. I mean sometimes it's way too easy and I should have more restraint. So please...."

He interjects, "Alright," he shrugs his shoulders, "I accept your apology now can we get past this?" He pauses to rethink the situation, "You trying to apologize for all the times, aren't you?" She nods her head in agreement, "Hell you wouldn't be you if you didn't speak your mind."

"I....feel," he interjects.

"Don't, your remarks were from the heart, no malice what so ever."

**11 a.m.**

**Gerry's Flat**

Gerry makes a fresh pot of coffee as he and Sandra wait anxiously for Jack and Brian to arrive.

As the coffee brews Gerry points his phone in Sandra's direction, taking a photo of the black and blue mark that has appeared on her face.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"The bruise that, that son of bitch gave you has...." he stops when he hears the knock at the door. He sets the phone down then immediately crosses the room and jogs down the stairs.

Opening the door he is greeted by Jack, who seems a bit annoyed that he has been bothered early on a Saturday morning, "What is this all about Gerry?" he asks.

"Good morning to you too Jack, I told you it concerns Sandra."

"Yes, I know what has...." he comes to a dead stop causing Brian to bump into him as he spies the bruise that has become very apparent on her face. His first thought is that Gerry has caused such a mark, but the thought is quickly dismissed. "Sandra, what the hell happened?"

"What, what happened?" Brian stretches his neck to get a look at her. "My God Sandra."

"She had a date last night." Gerry states plainly as he passes by his friends, who follow him across the room. He walks briskly toward the kitchen and the pot of fresh brewed coffee, whose aroma has filled the room.

"Yes I know with John McAdam's, what does that have to do with anything."

"You told me he was an alright fellow," Sandra says, eyes still red and puffy from crying.

Armed with two cups of coffee, "Well," Gerry interjects, "This is the result of an evening with that bastard."

Jack walks toward her, "Sandra I'm so sorry I had no idea."

"I know that Jack, it's not your fault."

"Why, I mean how....What?"

"He forced himself on me," she once again hears gasps. "He became demanding and....he scared me. He had me on the floor before I could even object to his advances."

"Did he, ah," Jack asks with head down, fearful of the answer.

"No Jack he never go that far." Yes she has to admit it is getting easier to talk about this horrible and unforgettable evening with the wolf in sheep's clothing.

"Thank God for that," Jack and Brian say almost in unison. "Well," Jack says as he removes one of the cups that Gerry has in his hands. He takes a quick sip of the coffee and has to nod in approval at the marvelous flavor, still a bit bewildered that this fellow who when he first met seemed boorish and very uncouth, he has learned through only a short time that, that description does not or has ever described his now good friend Gerry Standing. "You have to report this Sandra," Jack says in his fatherly way.

"No," Gerry and Sandra say simultaneously, "I will not let him get away with this but I….we have to do it the right way and the only way."

"And how is that?"

"Easy mate," Gerry says as he pats Jack on the back. "Make him reveal himself, get him to talk about his conquests, a bloke like that loves to brag."

"Don't we know it," Sandra says then bites her lip, "Gerry, I...."

He flashes a warm smile, "If you really thought that way about me, you wouldn't say anything."

"What the hell is with them today?" Jack asks softy so Brian is the only one who hears.

"Maybe they've come to an understanding, they did spend the night together."

Jack turns his head quickly in Brian's direction, "No, he wouldn't."

"Of course not, not that." Brian too takes a short sip of coffee. "I mean look at them." Gerry and Sandra have positioned themselves on the couch once again, she is not snuggled under his arm this time but the space between them, close as close as they could possible be. Brian continues, "She came here for comfort and he was there for her."

They both think but never say, _Why didn't she come to me? I care about her just as much as he does._

Being a very perceptive woman she can easily read Jack and Brian's thoughts by the looks on their faces. She may be receiving comfort from Gerry but she knows that all the men in her life are there for her. _Why did I pick Gerry?_ She takes a quick gaze at him and smiles, _because his place was the closest? He wouldn't overreact? Because I wanted him to comfort me? _She sits back in the couch and expels a soft sigh, _all of the above_, _with the last one being the most prevalent._

**That is all for now**

**Later**

**The Mominator**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:This story takes place in the year 2005 after Sandra and the guys help Gerry to overcome his fear of the woods. This was the subject of my first multi-chapter fic, Little Boy Lost. The reason, you may ask, is to continue, in my mind the ever-growing closeness of all the characters especially Sandra and Gerry.

Thanks to Princessharri29 for her help with some of the content of this chapter.

Also thanks to b-o-l-l-y24, Taliesin-niseila and PricessHarri29 for their kind words and their support.

**Chapter Three**

Gerry, Jack and Brian are fixed and ready to conquer their prey. Jonathan McAdam's. They watch him as he saunters across the pub. He stops at the only empty bar stool, recently vacated by Jack. This maneuver places McAdam's next to Gerry and exactly where they want him.

"Gerry Standing," he says his name with a tone of familiarity.

"Commander," Gerry says as he raises the pint of ale to his lips, taking only a short sip. He and Jack have to be completely sober for this plan to work.

"So how is that boss of yours," he snaps his fingers. "Sharon, Sheila…." The grin on his face is arrogant and Gerry shuffles his feet to keep his anger hidden. "Sandra, that's right, Pullman, what a stuck up bitch that one." McAdam's finishes the ale in that pint and quickly orders another.

"Sir, do you think you should be speaking of Detective Superintendent Pullman that…."

McAdam's interjects, "How in the hell did she ever get promoted to that rank," McAdam's nudges Gerry on his arm.

Gerry' first thought is to dump the pint full of ale on top of his head, but he keeps his cool. He only repeats what he tried to asked prior, "Sir, do you think you should be speaking…"

Once again, McAdam's interjects, "Why," he obnoxiously pats Gerry on the back. "What are you going to do about it? You may work for the Met but you were or hardly ever a good police officer." Gerry's shuffling feet make him look as if he is dancing.

"I'll have another," Jack says to the balding man behind the bar. He purposes stands between Gerry and McAdam's. Wanting and needing to diffuse this conversation.

"Jack Halford!" McAdam's exclaims and a few heads turn to the sound. He pats Jack on the back, "Now this…." He looks across Jack to get Gerry's attention as he uses his finger to point at Jack. "This was one hell of a police officer."

"So, when he was your superior officer, you kissed his ass," Gerry states smiling smugly as he takes a quick sip of ale.

"I never had to do anything of the kind, right Jack?"

"Well…."

Gerry has to smile and McAdam's notices, Gerry and Jack watch intently as his face turns red. "Two old men, trying to retain their youth," McAdam's shakes his head. "I never thought it was a good idea, UCOS."

"If I have my information correct, John…." Jack says sternly. "You have no say in the matter what so ever."

"Yeah," Gerry chimes in, "No one asked you, so keep you nose out of it," he shakes his head a bit annoyed with himself for not coming up with anything better. Keep your cool, he thinks to himself repeatedly.

"Brian?" Jack says his name with surprise, "Where did you run off too?"

"Oh my God this is getting too bizarre for me, 'Memory Lane,'" McAdam's says.

"Yes I'm Brian Lane, nice to see you again Commander."

"Again, I've never met you," he turns his head forward, "Christ, he is nuts."

"Excuse me." Brian says as he takes a step forward.

McAdam's turns to face the men, picking up his drink at the same time. "I said that you are nuts." He takes a quick sip of ale, "I know all about you," he wags his finger in their faces. "All of you. You." He points to Jack, "Still grieving over a woman who died seven years ago, my God man. Get over it. And you Standing, make any good bets lately, I hear you spend all your money on the horses instead of taking care of you wives and daughters, how many are there exactly, wives?"

"You heard wrong," Gerry says, to no avail, McAdam's is not listening.

"And of course Brian Lane, did you remember to take your pills today? Mr. Lane?" McAdam's laughs aloud as he notices the show of complete defeat on the faces of the three men standing before him.

Gerry takes a step forward, realizing that one of them has to try and react physically, "You arrogant....." Jack grabs Gerry's arm as he shakes his head.

"Don't Gerry."

McAdam's feels the sweetness of his conquest and it shows by the smirk on his face. "Now I know why they put Pullman in with the likes of you. She is exactly where she belongs with the losers and inept, I'll bet in more ways than one." McAdam's laughter heard throughout the pub, "She could have had a promotion," he lowers his head to catch Gerry's gaze. "She turned it down."

"You mean she turned you down, didn't she?" Gerry asks the question.

"A lapse in judgment on her part, yes," he picks up the pint of ale; "The stupid bitch but I showed her. And," McAdam's waves to the man behind the bar.

"And what?" Gerry asks, "We saw the marks you left on her."

"I can imagine what she told you."

"She told us the truth," Brian feels the need to chime in.

"Her truth."

"No, the truth," Jack states plainly, "And before all is said and done everyone will know the truth about you, you pompous ass." Jack sets his empty glass on the bar. "Come on Gerry, Brian let's get out of here, I'm beginning to feel sick to my stomach."

"Is that a threat? Halford."

"No," Gerry answers, returning the same obnoxious smirk, "It's a promise."

"I enjoyed that." Jack says as he accepts Gerry's invitation to exit the pub first.

"Me too," Brian says. "I wish I could have said more though."

Gerry pats Brian's back as he follows him out of the pub, "Next time mate, next time."

…**.That is all for now....**

…**.Later....**

…**.The Mominator....**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey you all, once again my extreme thanks to you for taking a chance and reading my little fic, much appreciation indeed.**

**Chapter Four**

Thankful that the assault did not happen in her flat, Sandra has no ill feelings about going home, alone. Would she prefer company? Yes of course. However, Gerry had made plans weeks in advance to meet with his daughters for dinner; Jack was spending the evening with friends and as for Brian. Well he did ask her to spend the evening with he and Ester but she has to be a particular mood for an evening with the Lanes. She laughs aloud, though she feels a great deal of friendship from them and for them…. "Face it Sandra," she speaks aloud, "You want to spend the evening with Gerry." A part of her had it in her mind to ask him to cancel but----she decided that would be wrong. It may have made him feel guilty for leaving her to spend an evening at home alone. And, that was no way for a friend to treat a friend.

The hours passed by slowly only because she kept checking the time and without admitting it to herself hoping that the bell would sound and Gerry would be outside her front door.

With soft, relaxing music coming from the CVD player she opens a bottle of wine, she stares at the glass before her and decides to re-cork the bottle. Preferring to lie on the couch, then retreat to her bedroom. She closes her eyes and tries her best to remove that man's face from her mind. She is startled by the sound of the bell. Was she dreaming? Was her first thought, no she realized. Someone was at her front door.

She opens the door and there he stood rubbing his hands together due to the coolness of the evening. "You alright?" he asks.

Smiling broadly, "Yes I'm alright." Feeling the nip in the air, "It got chilly tonight."

Placing his hands inside the pockets of his coat, he nods his head, "Yes it did." He takes a step forward, "Is it alright if I come in, you know it is cold out here."

"Yes, yes of course, sorry."

He takes the lead through the room, noticing the blanket on the couch and the soft music coming from her CD player. "Were you sleeping?"

She answers quickly, "Sort of," not about to tell him about her evening was filled with only thoughts of him.

"Thinking about McAdam's?" She doesn't answer, "Don't keep thinking about him, he will get what he deserves, I'll see to that," he says assuredly. Loosening his tie, he takes a seat on the couch without being asked. "We already have the names of some old mates of his to talk too, bet they all have something to say about that son of a bitch." He says with clenched teeth.

"I wasn't thinking about him," she wags her finger in the air; the look on his face does not have him convinced. "I'm not some silly little tart that's afraid of her own shadow and I don't...." she stops her self. She turns away from him as she whispers, "I do," she takes the empty spot next to him, "I do need someone." Without hesitation, his arm is around her shoulder and slowly and gently, he pulls her in closer to him.

She notices the musky aroma of him, not the stale odor of smoke. "Have you quit smoking again?"

"Well for the night, my daughters get up in my face every time I light up so when I meet up with them I leave them at home."

"That's good."

"No not really, I don't smoke for the evening but I eat like a pig."

It feels good to laugh, she thinks to herself. He sits up suddenly and it startles her. She remains silent but she does frown. "Mind if I get something to drink?"

He asks as he makes his way toward the kitchen. "You want anything?"

Shaking her head, "Ah no and yes I would like a glass of wine, there is an opened bottle on the counter."

He returns with two glasses filled with of wine, "Here you go."

"Thanks Gerry," she takes a sip of wine. "I mean for everything."

"Well that's what friends are for," he says then breaks into song.

"Jesus Gerry," she sets the glass down and covers her ears, "Don't sing."

Slightly annoyed he says solemnly, "I thought you liked the way I sing."

"I do, but I have to admit something….I absolutely hate that bloody song."

"It is a bit on the corny side, ain't it?"

She reaches for her glass of wine, "You can say that again."

"Can I get you something to eat?"

"No, I think need a lie down." He removes his body from the couch, "No don't leave."

"I wasn't going to, just wanted to give you some more room, you know to get comfortable."

"Thanks." She lies down and he places a blanket over her, "So, tell me what's new with your daughters?"

As he begins his retelling of events, she closes her eyes, soon after she is asleep. Is he upset that she fell asleep during his stories? No. He cleans up the glasses, and then he settles his tired body into the soft chair next to the couch.

"Get off of me!" The scream is heard loudly and it wakes Gerry with a start.  
"Get off of me, leave me alone, don't....no!"

He grabs one of her wailing arms, "Sandra, wake up," she raises her free hand in the air to brush him away. He then takes a hold of both arms, "Sandra, wake up." Her eyes opens and at first she is little startled and confused as to why Gerry is standing over her. "You were screaming in your sleep." He sits down bedside her as she sits up. Immediately her arms are around him, "Gerry."

"Yes," he strokes her back, "I'm here, it was just a dream." Continuing to stroke her back, "You want anything? A drink maybe."

"No, no just hold me for a minute." She lays her cheek against his chest, "I can't get his," she pauses for a moment, "Every time I close my eyes I see his face."

Shaking his head, "I can't help you with that but you have to remember that soon, very soon everyone will know who and what he is by the time we're finished with him, you wait and see."

"I know that but it's still hard for me to forget what he....tried to do. In my dream," she swallows hard, "He didn't try," She pauses for a moment preparing herself to say the words. "He did," she sits up and her body shakes with disgust, "Oh God just thinking about it makes me want to throw up."

He taps her shoulder, "Come on sit back and try to relax, he'll never, ever get near you."

Never one to run toward anyone for anything she has a hard time admitting it to herself that yes she needs someone to lean and and yes she is glad that she has found that someone. Good ole Stand up Standing, she chuckles softly to herself.

"What's funny?" he asks.

"Not funny, nice," she snuggles in closer, "Very nice."

The ringing of the phone wakes them both, Sandra hastily removes the blanket and it knocks over a book that she placed on the table next to the couch, "Oh bloody hell, who the hell can that be at this hour."

Neither aware of the hour. Gerry checks the time and is a bit surprised, "Shit Sandra it's after 10."

She picks up the phone and the caller ID name and number is Jack's, "No wonder he's calling." She raise the phone to her hear as she hits the answer button, "Morning Jack."

"_Morning? Sandra are you alright? It's after 10."_

"Yes Jack I'm fine."

"_Are you sure, I was worried, you should have called."_

"I would have Jack if I was awake; I fell asleep on the couch, never set my alarm. Your call woke me."

Not sure if he should apologize for the waking her or scold her for not setting her alarm. "Are you coming in today?"

"Yes of course give me an hour."

"_Alright, Brian and I are going to interview Samuels."_

"Samuels?" She rubs her eyes.

"_Yes McAdam's last partner before he was promoted."_

"Yes," she rubs her forehead, "Sorry I'm not completely awake yet, see you soon. Bye."

She tosses the phone onto the table, "He never told me that you were not in either, how many times does that happen? That one of you is late and never tell me?"

"Never," he has to turn his head away because the smile on his face would defiantly give him away.

"Bull shit," she says sternly, as he turns to face her she begins to laugh. "Come on let's get some coffee."

**A Few Hours Later**

Jack and Brian have not yet returned from their interview and Gerry has made an appointment with another old friend of McAdam's. The one thing that all of McAdam's friends have in common, is that none of them are his friends anymore.

Jack, Brian and Gerry return to the Met car park within minutes of one another. Babbling about the information they received from their interviews with old acquaintances of McAdam's as they enter the UCOS office.

"We're being investigated," Sandra exclaims before the guys even have a chance to remove their coats.

"Investigated?" Jack answers with surprise in his voice.

"What the hell for?" Gerry finishes the thought of all three men.

"Anything and everything, McAdam's has convinced the Commissioner that we are all corrupt."

Jack removes his coat, "We may cut corners now and then, but corrupt."

"Yes." Sandra says, "We cut many corners and we basically do what we want."

"He's scared," Gerry says as he hitches up his pants, "He knows we have him by the short and curlies." They all, with Brian as an exception smile, "Let them investigate, they won't find anything."

"It's just the start Gerry, you know that. McAdam's wants to see UCOS shut down for good and me," she gestures toward the men, "And all of you with it."

…**.That is all for now….**

…**.Later the Mominator….**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Where the hell is Strickland?" Jack asks as he removes his coat.

"On holiday," Sandra answers.

Jack frowns, "Again?" They all expel a slight chuckle. "You should call him and tell him what is going on."

"I've tried Jack, I've already tried. He's at a bloody nature retreat somewhere."

"A nature retreat?"

"Yes maybe he thinks he can talk to the animals." The thought of Strickland communing with nature is without a doubt a bit comical.

Sandra waves her hand across her face. "His assistant told me that he won't be back for two days and," she pauses for a minute. "He is not allowed calls from the outside world unless it is a dire emergency." She says solemnly.

"You sound is as if you have given up."

Shaking her head, "No Jack, but McAdam's has convinced the Commissioner to investigate us and if I back down he'll back off."

Gerry places his coat on the back of a chair, "Back down? We're all in this together."

"Those words mean so much but this is my fight and…."

Jack interjects, "And nothing Sandra, as Gerry said we are all in this together and if all he can do is close UCOS fine, but you still have…."

"Close down UCOS," Brian's excited voice turns their heads, "He can't." He nervously removes his coat.

"He won't Brian," Sandra says with confidence as she walks across the room toward him. Patting his arm, "Everything will be alright Brian, because like Gerry said." She raises her head and gives him a quick wink, "We are all in this together and if anyone is going to back down, it's going to be McAdam's."

"Don't be so sure of that," His voice came from the now open door. The smug smile on his face causes a pain in Sandra's stomach; she has seen that look before. She moves between Jack and Gerry. Just having them near gives her the confidence to speak.

"You have no business here; go back under the slimy rock you crawled out from."

McAdam's places his right hand deep in his pant pocket, gesturing with his left. "I outrank you Detective Superintendent Pullman," he states her title with disdain. "And I can go anywhere I wish," he says as he points in the direction of her office.

"She has nothing to say…."

"No," Sandra holds up her hand, "No Gerry, it's alright." _I need to do this, face_ _him_. She turns and with a confident stride heads for her office. One by one, the guys begin to follow her. She hears the multiple sounds of footsteps behind her; she stops then turns to face them. "No, I can do this." Their faces show only concern for her.

"You sure?" Gerry asks.

Smiling as she nods her head, "Yes Gerry," she takes a glance at Jack then Brian, "Yes guys I'm sure."

McAdam's follows her into her office, closing the door behind him, "All you have to do is to get the geriatric squad to stop poking into my life."

"Afraid they might find something," Sandra takes a quick glance out onto the outer office; she frowns a bit at the sight of Gerry leaving the room. She shakes her head to regain her focus, she continues, "Like how many other women you attacked. And how many didn't get away from you, you sick bastard." Sandra has the appearance of seeming confident and secure. However, she needs to sit down to stop her knees are shaking. She lifts her head needing to look him straight in the eye, "You think that I'm afraid of you, don't you?"

"Yes," he nods his head, "You are. I know you are."

"No," she shakes her head, "I'm not, and you have no power over me. You do what you have to do," she stands. "And we'll do what we have to do and let's just see who wins." McAdam's flashes a smile that when she first saw that smile made her feel warm now it makes her sick to her stomach. "Now that you have said your piece, I have something to say to you," she pauses as he crosses his arms across his chest.

"And what is that?"

"Get the hell out of my office," She points toward the door.

"Yes, she does act tough but," he takes a step toward her, her first thought is to step back, she takes a defiant step forward instead. He smirks at her, "You want a battle Pullman? You'll get a battle and after it is all said and done you and your boys will be finished, disgraced as you leave this building heads down in shame."

Sandra remains alone in her office for a few moments; she places her hand to her heart waiting for it to slow down. She takes a deep breath, holds her head up high and takes a step forward, immediately greeted by Jack and Brian, "How about a cupper Jack?" She asks as she passes them.

"Ah sure, sure."

He hands her a cup, "Thanks Jack," She sits on the couch. "Thanks," she takes a quick sip of coffee then gazes quickly around the room. Gerry is still missing. "Where's Gerry?"

"He said he had to talk to someone," Jack answers.

She sets the cup on the table before her, "Who?"

Jack shrugs his shoulders, "Didn't say."

"You mean he doesn't want me to know."

Shaking his head, "No Sandra, he actually didn't say."

"Well," Brian speaks for the first time. "How much longer do we have to wait until you tell us what McAdam's said."

"He's started a battle," she states unemotionally, "It's us against him."

"And he has no clue as to who he has started a battle with," Gerry says as he enters the room.

**More to come**

**Later The Mominator**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Where did you run off to?" Sandra asks of Gerry.

"Needed a smoke, that's all."

She stares at him not completely convinced of that answer, "So what have you lot discovered about McAdam's?" Sandra asks as she walks toward the coffee station. "You know, chatting with his friends."

"Nothing," Brian answers as he removes his glasses. "They aren't talking, either they don't know or they're scared."

"I couldn't have been the first," Sandra says as she pours coffee into a cup. She lifts the pot, "Anyone else?"

They all take her up on a cup of coffee, Jack crosses his legs as he sits back on the sofa, "He has been with the Met for close to twenty years, there must be others." Jack says unemotionally, he immediately sits up, "Sorry Sandra."

"No problem Jack, I've been trying very hard to remove myself from all this." She rubs her forehead, "It's bloody hard."

"You're not alone Sandra," Gerry's reassuring tone is heard. No one responds, however they all nod their heads in agreement. "So," Gerry claps his hands, "Let's find them."

Sandra's woeful demeanor has become elated. "Wonderful, how? The question is how?"

"We know for sure that he has an excellent record." Jack says with a discouraged tone.

"It's easy," Gerry, says confidently, "All we have to do is talk to any female officer that has worked for him."

"What makes you think that they'll talk to us?" Brian says.

"A united front," Sandra stands, "If they are made aware that they are not alone in this, they will not be in fear anymore."

**Later that Day**

"For years I was sure that I was not the only one, but with him being a high ranking officer and me, well I never wanted to be anything else but a police officer." Janice Harper stands and begins to pace the floor, "God how bloody stupid," she turns to face Sandra, "Selfish also, I suppose. Maybe if I had said something he wouldn't have been able to hurt anyone else." Janice sits down next to Sandra on the long camel colored sofa, "Can you forgive me?"

Sandra pats Janice's hand, "Of course, if it wasn't for this lot here," she points to the guys, Jack, Gerry and Brian smile as they nod their heads. "I'm not sure that I would have had the courage to face him."

"You mean," Janice sits erect with her shoulders back, "He knows that he is being investigated?"

"Yes," Sandra smiles sweetly as she nods her head, "Oh yes he knows and so does his boss, and soon, my boss."

"Soon?"

"Yes, he is on holiday and well it's a long story but he can not be contacted were he is."

"Janice," Jack speaks her name softly as he walks toward her, "We need you to help us talk to and convince the others to come forward."

"You think there were any others at the time that you worked for him?" Gerry asks.

"Marcia Benson," she lowers her head, "And, ah Carol Miller, we were all at the Met at that time. Whether he did anything to them, I can't say." She stands, "But I will help you all I can Sandra, is it alright if I call you Sandra."

"Yes it is and thank you, thank you Janice."

They return to UCOS, "We still have a case to solve." Sandra says as she enters her office. "Maybe we should work on that for awhile, you know to take our minds off McAdams'." She licks her lips to remove the bad taste in her mouth for even having to say his name. They remain mostly silent for the next hour as the time passes it is soon after five. Jack removes himself from his chair, "Come on Brian, I'll take you home." Jack and Brian offer goodnight.

"Let's get out of here, Sandra," Gerry says as he removes his coat from the rack, "I'll buy you dinner." He takes a glance at his wristwatch, "It's after five and I don't know about you but I'm starved."

"That would be wonderful, but I need to go home and change." She eyes him up and down.

"You want me to change also, is that what that look is for? Why don't you just ask. You're not going to wear that, are you?" He says mockingly.

She covers his mouth with her hand in an effort to stifle her giggle, "No Gerry that's not it at all."

As he stares into her eyes of blue his mind starts to wander, he only wants one thing now and that is his mouth on hers.

She looks up and their eyes meet. He leans down to kiss her, she places her hands on his chest and pushes him away. "Stop that." She turns away from him, rubbing her forehead.

He reaches for her; she feels him near and takes a step forward. "I'd never, ever hurt you Sandra." She remains silent. "Sandra," he places his hand on her shoulder, "Is that the way you are going to treat every man from now on?"

"You don't understand!" She bellows then turns to face him.

He takes a step forward, "I never said that I did, so why don't you tell me, right now. Tell me what you are feeling." He can see a smile appear on her face. "Yes Sandra I am interested in your feelings."

"That's not what I was thinking at all Gerry." She chuckles softly.

He tugs on his pants pulling them up, "Yeah right."

"I feel angry Gerry, I'm so Goddamn anger and not all of it is focused on McAdam's. How could I have been so fucking blind?" She rubs her temples. "I feel like such a fool."

He takes her hand in his, "You're not a fool, he's a manipulator, he's had everyone fooled for years." He touches her chin with his hand lifting her head up ever so gently. "You are not to blame for any of this."

Her arms wind around his neck and their lips meet, it has been a long time in coming. Oh yes a long time since strong, yet gentle, masculine hands have touched her soft skin. "Gerry."

"Do we have to talk about it?" His mouth brushes her cheek, whispering he says, "Let's just do what we feel."

For a moment, she is swept away by the surge of lust coursing through her. Is that all it is? She thinks, then curses herself for thinking too much, _just go with it_. _Do I need more time? No, admit it, you are and have been attracted to him for a long time. Is it too soon? Should I let him continue?_

The door opens hastily and hits the wall, Gerry and Sandra turn in unison toward the sound, "Word travels fast around here." Gerry says with a smirk on his face. He takes a step forward, "What the hell do you want?" Gerry says standing within two feet of McAdam's.

"Out of my way Standing," McAdam's says as he tries to maneuver around Gerry.

McAdam's arm is in Gerry's grasp and he pulls him back. "You didn't answer my question."

"Let go of him Gerry," Sandra says as she leans up against the door frame of her office.

"Yes Gerry, let go of me."

"What's the matter McAdam's? You look scared," Gerry tightens his grip. McAdam's tries to move his arm out of Gerry's grasp. "I've already hit one officer, and now that I'm not a copper anymore," he eyes McAdam's up and down. "Hitting you would be a honor." For a moment Gerry sees fear in McAdam's face. _Coward_.

"Gerry don't, he's not worth the effort."

Gerry hastily releases his hold, "Yeah, you're right."

"What do you want?" Sandra asks angrily.

**More to come and soon.**

**The Mominator**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven **

"Just to talk." McAdam's takes a step forward, Sandra takes one back. "Can we talk in private, in your office?"

"Sure," she turns her back on him and enters her office. She walks around her desk and pulls out the chair, "No, leave the door open."

He reluctantly complies, "If you back off then I'll back off."

"Forget it, you started this," she sits down. "And we're going to finish it."

"Ok," he nods his head. "Keep telling your stories Sandra, about me. Who the hell do you think you are?" He continues not interested in her answer. "I'll tell you, you are nobody, you and the senior citizen squad." He places his hands on her desk as he leans down.

She leans forward, "Telling stories, no," she shakes her head. "I told them the truth. You know what you did."

"Prove it, it's your word against mine and I wonder who do you think they'll believe," he pushes away and stands erect.

"I believe Detective Superintendent Pullman." Strickland's voice is a welcome sound to Sandra and a shock to McAdam's.

Sandra stands as McAdam's slowly turns his head, confident that Robert Strickland will be on his side.

"Sir," Sandra says, "How? I mean?"

"I met up with Jack and Brian in the car park. And as they were telling me what happened, Janice Harper. Remember her, Jonathan? She once worked for you."

McAdam's and Sandra look past Strickland and standing between Jack and Brian is a very confident looking women. "After a brief stop off at my office, my assistant has informed me that ever since the word got around about Jack, Gerry and Brian chatting with some of your old mates, well I have had visits from two former female police officers who have left word that they have something of importance to talk to me about." Strickland stuffs his hands in his pockets. "Wonder what it could be?"

McAdam's takes a step forward, "You're going to believe a group of cows over me? Come on Bob. You know me?"

"I thought I did."

"So did I." Jack says from the other side of the room. "You fooled us all, people who were loyal to you."

"I'll resign, is that what you want?" He asks with a defeatist tone.

"Resign?" Strickland has to hold back the snicker. "That is only the beginning," Strickland motions to two uniformed officers who are waiting directly outside the UCOS office. "You are under arrest for assault."

The foursome and Janice stand in place as they watch Jonathan McAdam's being taken away, with Strickland leading the way.

"For some reason I get the feeling that he'll never admit what he did."

"I agree Sandra," Jack speaks still looking in the direction of the door. "But, everyone else knows what he did and who he is. Hopefully he will never, ever get the opportunity to do that to another woman."

"Thanks, all of you for doing this."

"Oi," Gerry says. "Lets get the hell out of here, who's for the pub?"

**Later that Night**

"You were suppose to take me to dinner." Sandra says as she leans over and whispers in Gerry' s ear.

"There's still time luv," he sits up, "Sorry, sorry I meant Guv."

She pats his arm, "It's alright, so where are we going?"

Gerry drinks down the remaining ale, "Anywhere you like."

**Bentleys Oyster Bar and Grill**

"I thought you needed to reserve to get a table."

"It's slow in here, middle of the week and all."

Usually they have no trouble in the art of conversation however tonight, they both feel that this is more like a date, God I hate that word. Sandra thinks as she finishes the wine in her glass.

I feel nervous, I shouldn't feel nervous. Gerry thinks as he sits back in the chair purposely avoiding her gaze.

"This is ridiculous," Sandra says aloud and it startles him.

"What?" he says with a defensive tone. "The thought of us as...." he waves his hand across his face.

"We have to be discreet about it."

"Discreet, who are you kidding, Jack and Brian? Two seasoned detectives, they already know Sandra."

She smiles sweetly, "Yeah I know. You think they care?"

"Nah, why should they?"

Silence fills the air for a moment, "I'm scared Gerry."

"Of me."

"No, of everything, so many men that I thought cared but never did." She leans forward, "Just wanting one thing, I think that is the reason that I said I didn't like you way back when. I thought you were just like them," she shakes her head and smiles remembering that day she visited his flat to confront him about knowing Roddy Wringer. "But you're not, the love and care I see in your eyes for Little Gerry, your daughters," she chuckles slightly. "And even your ex-wives is lovely. And as you told me once, I'm a bad boy not a bastard." She lifts her glass filled with wine, he does the same, they cling the glasses, "I care a great deal about you, Jack and Brian also but not in the same way."

"So I guess asking you to go to my place for a...." they share a hearty laugh.

"When the time is right Gerry, we'll know it. For now," she sits back in the chair. "Let's just enjoy each others company and a nice meal. By the way, how can you afford this?"

"I can't, I thought you were paying." He lifts the menu.

"Tosser," she lifts the menu and covers her face then lowers it slowly. "You're not serious?"

"Of course not, just like that look on your face when you get pissed." He leans forward and she meets him, their lips touching for only a second.

**The Next Morning**

"Just thought you all should know," Strickland pauses for dramatic effect. It only annoys the foursome. "McAdam's has plead guilty to assaulting you, however the other three women," he frowns slightly. "He's not taking the responsibility for any of that."

"I suppose that's better than nothing." Sandra feels just a tad of relief.

"He'll never admit to raping those women." Jack says as he sits back in the couch, stretching his arms across the back.

"Why should he?" Gerry says shaking his head in disgust. "He's gotten away with it for this long, bastard."

"So," Strickland stuffs his hands into his pants pocket, "How is the Archer case progressing?"

"We might have it all wrapped up today. Sir."

Nodding his head, "Good, alright then." He turns to leave.

Sir," Sandra calls to him, "I was wondering, how did you? Why did you cut your holiday short? You weren't due back till Monday. Your assistant said that you were not to be disturbed."

"He was correct, it was Gerry that called me. And after he told me what happened I was glad that he did." He turns to face Gerry, "At first I was upset but he was right to call me." Strickland doesn't ask the question because he doesn't want to know the answer. "Good day to you all." He says as he opens the door.

On the other hand, Sandra needs to ask the question, "Alright how did you get the number for the retreat?"

"Well, ah…." Gerry stuffs his hands in his pockets. "He had to be told Sandra."

She asks again, "How did you find the number, Gerry?"

"I," he straightens his tie, then straightens his back, "I ah sort of gained access to his office and…."

She places her hand on her forehead, hoping to diffuse the onset of the headache that she knows she is going to get. "You broke into his office, didn't you?" A nod is his only response; Sandra watches as Jack and Brian take a few steps back to remove themselves from the line of fire. "You stupid, stupid man, have you lost whatever is left of that mind of yours. My God Gerry how could you do something so bloody stupid?"

"I had to make a choice, help you or maybe lose my job," he doesn't have to finish the sentence, she pulls her claws in.

"Get back to work all of you I want to finish up the Archer case today. Where are we anyway?"

"Well it's good to see that things are back to normal around here," Brian speaks softy so only Jack can hear, "Those two being so friendly, it was a bit unnerving."

"If it's unnerving to you Brian," Jack exhales, "Just think about what they are dealing with."

"How do you mean?"

"My God Brian, open your eyes and look."

Brian with much exaggeration opens his eyes wide, "Yes I see what you mean."

**Later That Day**

The door to her office opens wide and hits the wall, "Where's Gerry?"

"He said he had to see a man about something," Jack answers casually as he glances at the front page of the newspaper.

"Oh bloody hell, now what?" She returns to her office.

Jack sits back is the chair, "Yes indeed, things are definitely back to normal." He opens the paper, "With a twist."

**That is all**

**Thanks a bunch to all of you who have read this, hope to be back real soon with another one.**

**Later**

**The Mominator**


End file.
